V Falling For The Wrong Kind K
by Kittyxkinsxx
Summary: Kaname Kuran had a cousin? And she suddenly appeared to the academy, while stirring up commotion and possibly questionable feelings within a certain vampire hunter? What lies ahead for the Yuki, Zero &the Night Class? Stay tuned in.
1. Info

**Character Info  
**  
**Name: **Asami Kuran  
**Age:** 16  
**Looks: **She has her mother &fathers dark brown hair while her eyes are a mixed with her mothers Crystal blue eyes &her fathers redblood eyes, she's thin, meaning she has a petite body, but not anorexic.  
**Race:** Human; but later on reviled to be something else.  
**Family: **Mother- Saika Kuran (deceased)  
Father- Tadao Kuran (deceased)  
Cousins- Kaname &Yuki Kuran (living)  
**Personality: **Asami is shy, but she can be really stubborn when she wants to be. She is protective of those she cares for &stands by her friends. She tends to be a daydreamer and zones out a lot. Also, she is an accident magnet meaning...Accidents just love her. She's only serious when it comes to it, rarely looses her temper &she's  
really kind.  
**Love Interest:** You'll find out :P  
**Possessions: **A picture of her mother, father &KaienCross &A rod (Like Yuki's) but can seperate into two single ones.  
**Likes:** Singing, playing the violin, cooking, sweets, animals.  
**Dislikes: **Thunderstorms, vampires (Sides her cousin), being alone during thunderstorms, &enclosed places (claustrophobic).  
**Bio: **Asami is in fact Kaname &Yuki's cousin. She doesn't know that Yuki is Kaname's sister &her cousin since they hid Yuki. The fact that she is human baffled her parents, Kaname &his parents, but didn't mind. On how she's Kanames cousin is because her father was Haruka &Juri's brother. She was very much loved by her parents while she loved them back. But that ended 11 years ago, her parents were killed by her fathersolder brother Rido Kuran. She escaped that night since her mother took the blow so she wouldn't die. So she wandered into a town living in the streets, but was taken in by a nice rich couple. It took her years to finally recover from the death of her parents but she was happy for the couple that took her in. &Of course, that didn't last,on her16 birthdaythe household was under attack by Level E vampires &they took her adoptive parents life. She then remembered while running away from the town of her familes old time friend Kaien Cross &them talking about living in unison with vampires. &That is where she found the building of _Cross Academy_.

**Name: **Saika Kuran (deceased)  
**Age:** 23  
**Looks:** Dark brown hair reaching her mid-back with crystal blue eyes& thin pale lips.  
**Race:** Before: Human; After: Vampire  
**Personality: **Saika was very kind-hearted &sweet, loved Tadao &Asami very much. She was very good with cooking, &as much like Asami, she was an accident magnent too. She loved nature &animals as well. She was a big daydreamer &zoned out just like Asami.  
**Bio: **She was 22 when she got married to Tadao &had Asami. Her job at that time when she was younger to college year was being a model along side with Shiki's mother. They met by one of her photo shoots &tripped over thin air but was caught by Tadao. He was the one taking pictures of her during the night time &their relationship became steady &finally married, she quit modeling after. She was human before getting married, but got turned by Tadao while having Asami. Saika was supposed to run with Asami, but stayed behind to help her husband, she told Asami to run &never come back. Before doing so she had locked her memories of that time. After that she returned to where Tadao was, but saw when she arrived that he was dead. She got killed by Rido Kuran as well fighting him off for Asami to get away as possible, she was killed at 25.

**Name: **Tadao Kuran (deceased)  
**Age: **27  
**Looks:** Dark brown hair that was spiked everywhere with red blood eyes.  
**Race: **Pureblood  
**Personality: **He was kind, but was very protective of his wife &daughter. He slightly lost his temper, but not bad to where he'd murder someone...If so Saika would calm him down, then..Have a fit at him. He was stubborn as well along side with Saika.  
**Bio: **Tadao Kuran being a pureblood grew up with his brother&sister,Haruka &Juri. He wasn't surprised when they both got married since it happened with their mother&father. He had a job as a photographer through his college life &that's how he &Saika met. After a photo shoot he was taking of he, she tripped &he caught her. After that they had a steady relationship. Even though he should have found another pureblood from within the family or somewhere else, he fell in-love with a human. He got married at 26 &enjoyed his life with his wife &his daughter that was on her way. He still kept his photography job while taking pictures at the house or on the job. He was killed by fending off his older brother Rido Kuran while Saika took Asami away for them to run off, but died just the moment when Saika came back, he died at 27.


	2. Chapter 1

"_I'm scared…"  
"Of what my dear child?"  
"…Vampires…"  
"Are you scared of me?"  
"Yes…"  
"Because I'm going to kill you?"  
"No...Because of that of tainted blood…"_

**. : Chapter One : .**

Standing outside the iron gates with the setting sun a young girl looked at the sign hanging outside clearly saying _"Cross Academy."_Letting out a quiet sigh she moved a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear as her clear blue eyes mixed in with a red tint within them took out a picture from her long over-coat scanning over the three people in it. Three adults were happily smiling in it, as she scanned the man in the middle his gold-ish hair tied in a pony tail and his amber colored eyes, an then the two people on either side of him. A woman with dark colored hair that reached the middle of her back and her crystal blue eyes thin pale lips and the man on the other side with also dark brown hair seemed to be slightly spiked every where with his red blood eyes, her deceased mother Saika and her deceased father Tadao, she lost them that fateful night.

Shaking the thought from her head she tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack and took a deep breath and opened the iron gates as they creaked. Taking steps in she started walking around trying to find the Headmasters office while taking a good look at the place. It looked very lovely having the setting sun casting shadows over everything and the red orange sun playing colors on things it touched. Her thoughts were cut short hearing screams in the distant sounding like girls. As her curiosity grew getting the best of her like it always did she started making her way finding another pair of iron gates and a mob of girls surrounding it.

Hearing a whistle going off and than many groans and complaints of disappointment from the girls she then heard a girl who sounded about her age talking.

"Go back to your dorms its way past the curfew for the Day Class!"

As she got closer she could hear the girls replying back to her saying.

"Ah~ Yuki even thought you're a Perfect doesn't mean you can hog all the Night Class to yourself!"

"Ya! That's being selfish!"

She got a sweatdrop and seeing them closing in on the girl named "Yuki" saw a male student with silver hair and grey eyes standing in front of her glaring at the girls.

"Leave…."

Was all he said and that was enough for the girls to shiver and back away from the gates. She turned her attention hearing those same iron gates creaking open and saw in the front seven beautiful people walking in different colored uniforms, different uniforms then the other students. A complete difference since the day class had brown uniforms and they had white as the color of snow uniforms, she knew who they really were and it made her shiver. She looked back at the mod of girls but sweatdropped seeing them in straight lines on the sides. "_They have them trained like dogs…" _She said in her mind. Apparently her presence caught the attention of a male student within the crowd as he rushed over to her and before she knew it he had her hands within his.

"Hello there I've never seen you around here before lovely. Whats your name and blood type? My name is-"

He got caught off by that girl named Yuki yelling at him.

"Aido-senpai! Leave her alone and stop asking questions."

As she got a clear look on Yuki she thought she was very pretty with her shoulder length brown hair and her red eyes that reminded her of her fathers, she got out of her thoughts feeling as she got tugged into a hug by this "Aido" guy.

"But Yuki-chan! I wanna get to know her better."

She could tell he was pouting and as she looked up at him taking a quick look she saw that he had blond spiked hair and beautiful green eyes. After noting on how he looked she was getting slightly un-comfortable within his hold she looked up at him while quietly replying.

"…Can you…please let go of me?"

He looked down at her surprised by her voice and got lost within her eyes, he's never seen anyone with her kind of eyes before.

**. : Zeros Pov : .**

The screams from the girls were getting annoying to a certain someone and he soon got fed up with it and turned around to all the screaming girls and glared at them. They stopped and ran off back to their dorm rooms; letting out a frustrated sigh he brought his hand up to his head and ruffled his hair while doing so he looked around for his childhood friend and spotted her with the Vampires but saw another person within the arms of one of those blood suckers. Getting out his gun he was over there within a flash and held it up to Adios head.

"Get away from her Vampire."

**. : Normal Pov : .**

She heard someone's voice and saw it was that same silver haired male who scared off the girls surround Yuki and saw he was pointed a gun at Adios head. What she noticed about it was that it had engraved in the side "_Bloody Rose_." She felt Adio stiffen up and felt his arms un-wrap her. She moved from him and made her way towards Yuki's side. The whole commotion had the other six vampires come over to see what was going on and then heard another male's voice seem to be older talking.

"Zero there is no need to have that out; he did as he was told to."

It was calm sounding but also sounded demanding. She turned to see who it was and let out a small smile finding out who it belonged to. Zero who seemed to be that silver haired boy hesitated but glared at the other male and slowly put his gun away then got hit in the arm by Yuki yelling at him. She ignored the two and took a good look at the male standing a few feet of her, he had the same features as Yuki did but his were redder than Yuki's eyes. He as well did the same and started walking towards her keeping his gaze on her and once in front of her he rested his hand on top of her head letting out a small smile that was faintly not noticeable, but was there and she knew it. Zero saw this as well with everyone else started at the two while Ruka glaring daggers at her in jealousy and Yuki surprised and confused on what was going on held Zero back from taking Bloody Rose out. She took a breath in looking up at him smiling.

"It's been a really long time Kaname…."

Her voice still quiet but filled with a hint of happiness in it, her eyes darted towards the blond haired female who was hissing as she took a step glaring at her.

"And who do you think you are to address Kaname-sama lik-"

"Ruka that's enough."

That was enough to make the girl Ruka keep her lips pursed together still glaring at the young girl. Kaname turned his attention back to her smiling that ghost of a smile still.

"Yes, it had been Asami…But what brings you here?"

Her smile faltered only for a minute, but she put the smile on again.

"I need to see Cross-sama….I need to talk to him."

Kaname noticed her smile disappeared but didn't say anything, but nodded his head.

"Uhm…Kanama-senpai, who is she? Ah! O-only if you want to say!"

She got flustered and red in the face as she bent her head to hide it. Asami giggled softly while covering her mouth as she looked at Yuki while the others as well wanted to know who this girl was that was so natural with their leader. Kaname smiled more before shaking his head.

"I do not mind telling, this is Asami Kuran…She is my cousin."


	3. Chapter 2

_. : Recap : .  
__"Uhm…Kanama-senpai, who is she? Ah! O-only if you want to say!"  
__  
__She got flustered and red in the face as she bent her head to hide it. Asami giggled softly while covering her mouth as she looked at Yuki while the others as well wanted to know who this girl was that was so natural with their leader. Kaname smiled more before shaking his head.__"I do not mind telling, this is Asami Kuran…She is my cousin."_

. : **Chapter Two** : .  
Time felt like it had stopped...For everyone, they couldn't believe their ears. Kaname Kuran...**THE** Kaname Kuran, Pureblooded vampire had a cousin...Who more or less was...Well..Human. Aido was gonna open his mouth to ask, but _**his**_ cousin Kain jabbed his elbow into his side making him double over dramatically holding his side. Everyone felt a sweatdrop form watching him all thinking _"Does he always have to put on a show...?" _What broke their thoughts was hearing a light giggle coming from none other than Asami Kuran they all turned their attention to her, she did look like him, but only difference was her eyes. She took notice of their starting started to get shy and uncomfortable under all their stares as she started to inch her way more in front of Kaname to hide herself from them.  
Kaname rested his hand on top of her's while looking towards the two perfects, mainly Yuki. Zero saw this and stood in the way of his view before speaking.

"You better be on your way _vampires,_ class is going to start soon."

Venom dripping from the harshness of him saying vampires. Asami looked at Zero peaking around her cousin. Blinking a couple times at him wandering why he has a hatred towards them...I mean ya she doesn't really like vampires either sides Kaname, but still. She felt movement feeling her cousin turn around to face Zero since he was standing in front of Yuki and heard him speak.

. : **Zero's Pov **: .

He was slightly off gaurd of hearing that, that girl Asami was his cousin. Indeed she was human since she didn't stink of the vampire smell. He was slightly curious about her though, she did look like the Pureblooded vampire but only difference was her eyes. He was how should be put it...Drawn into her eyes, crystal blue with a hint of the red within them. He wasn't paying attention to what was going did take notice of him looking at Yuki, which made him mad so he stepped him front of his view and speaking. He felt a jab from Yuki, but ignored it, but his eyes found Asami's looking at him in a...Curious manner was it? He ignored it andglared at her making her squeek as he took cover behind her cousin again. His attention was put back to that _monster_ hearing that he had said something and taking his eyes of the girl hiding behind him. His only thing thinking in the back of his mind was _I simply don't understand that girl.  
_  
. :**Normal Pov** : .

"Yes, that fact is true, but I have a favor to ask of you two."

Calmly as ever since she could remember as she looked up at him, she smiled lightly but turned her attention to the two in front of her hearing movement. Yuki had pushed Zero aside makig him loose his balance and making him fall over she quietly stiffled a laugh but stopped seeing as Zero heard her. His grey eyes glaring at her as she let out a soft squeek and hid behind Kaname again while listening to Yuki reply.

"A-Ah, what is it that you want us to do Kaname-senpai?"

Yuki...Her voice was light and airy even while stuttering in the begining she heard Kaname laugh softly but heard him speak back.

"Can you take Asami to see the Headmaster since I cannot do so?"

"O-Of course!"

Her cheeks turned slightly red as she bowed to him. She felt Kaname's warmth leave her as he went over to Yuki standing in front of her while petting her head like he did to her. Yuki looked up at him slowly the light blush still there while smiling warmly at him. Zero got up quickly and took his hand off of Yuki's head as he glared hard at Kaname.

"Better get going Pureblood..."

She lightly shivered but saw Kaname nod his head taking is hand out of Zero's grip. Kaname made his way over to the young girl while smiling at her while resting his hand on top of her head while kneeling down to her height.

"I'll see if I can see you later on with the Headmaster's permission, till then try to stay out of trouble."

She nodded her head sheepishly knowing what he had meant since she had a knick knack for having accidents happen to her. She felt his hand leave her while he stood back up making his way over to the other Night Class students, he turned around one last time taking a look at her then to Yuki and turned back around walking with the other six vampires following. Aido had some how got back up with no one knowing had smiled waving at Asami then rushed to the others suit. Standing there she had a slight sweatdrop as well with Yuki to his actions, but Yuki snapped out of it first while speaking with a warm smile on her face.

"Well...We should make our way to see the Headmaster."

She started walking with Zero who like Aido-senpai got up without anyone knowing made their way, but Yuki had stopped and turned around facing her with the same smile on while looking at her.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Asami-san!"

Asami slightly felt her lips twitch up into a smile as she let out a full on smile looking at Yuki back.

"A-Arigato Yuki-san."


	4. Chapter 3

_. : Recap : .  
__She started walking with Zero who like Aido-senpai got up without anyone knowing made their way, but Yuki had stopped and turned around facing her with the same smile on while looking at her._

. : **Chapter Three **: .  
Yuki flustered a little than waved her hands in front of her and shaking her head to side to side.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Asami-san!"

Asami slightly felt her lips twitch up into a smile as she let out a full on smile looking at Yuki back.

"A-Arigato Yuki-san."

"N-No need to add san after my name you can call me Yuki."

She smiled after her little flip out, but Asami only furrowed her brows together confused but blinked her eyes before speaking.

"A-Ano...Are you sure Yuki-san?"

The young girl asked once more with a confusion completely within the question and face. Yuki couldn't have already thought of her as a friend just within the minute they met. Her brows still fitted together as in confusion and thoughtful. Asami looked back at Yuki seeing her head nodding in a "yes" position.

"Hai Asami-san, i'm positive."

Yuki pumped her arms while smiling. Asami couldn't help, but smile back giggling softly.

"Alright Yuki-s...Yuki, but..."

She stopped just in time before finishing that word. Yuki smilied just the same, but stopped hearing Asami wanting to say more.

"Hai Asami-san?"

She titled her head to the side awaiting the girls reply back.

"I want you to call me Asami."

Smiling lightly Yuki nodded her head understanding now that was out of the way Yuki turned back around while looking over her shoulder.

"Mmm, than let us be off to the Headmaster's office!"

"Hai!"

. : **With The Night Class **: .

Aido was sprawled out with his arms outstretched in front of him while his head was laying on top of his desk, Kain was leaning in his chair with his eyes closed, Shiki was sitting in a bored kind of manner in his chair while Rima was sitting behind him and throwing Pocky for him to catch and eat, Ichijo was smiling in his seat close to Kaname and Ruka of course by Kaname's side with her eyes closed and her arms crossed across her chest seeming bored. Kaname was calmly sitting by the windowsill reading a book while the teacher dismissed the class for the night. Everyone let out a sigh of relief that class was over.

"Ah, that was more boring than ever...."

Aido's voice broke the silence while Kain sweatdropped looking at his cousin and rubbed his temples as everyone thought "_You always think these classes are boring..." _But everyone knew he was right, they didn't know why of what difference it ever made, but possibly because of the new person that made their curiosity burn? They all shifted their gaze to their leader who payed no attention but only towards his book. They all turned back to their previous states while looking out the window. The only thought on their mind was "_How in the world was Asami was Kaname Kurans cousin while being human."_

. : **Normal Pov** : .

Zero was walking ahead of the two girls hands stuffed in his pant pockets with a cold stare ahead of him while listening to the two chattering. He grew bored with it, but kept his senses open for any threat from the bloodsuckers. The two girls laughs echoed off the empty campus as they made their way to see the chairman. Asami became attached to Yuki and opened up quickly to her, normally she'd be shy with meeting new people but she was perfectly fine with Yuki. She enjoyed her company as well with vice verse with Yuki's same thoughts.

"So Asami, are you really related to Kaname-senpai?"

Yuki asked with full curiosity as she held a determined face on which made the other girl giggle as she nodded her head.

"Hai Yuki I really am."

She smiled just thinking of her cousin, she looked up to him and could console anything to him when they were younger. Even if her memory was a tad bit fuzzy at some parts she still knew her cousin when she saw him. A question quickly popped up into her head as she took a glance over at Yuki.

"Hmm...Yuki?"

The girl questioned as Yuki "hmmed" hearing her and awaiting her reply from her. Asami took a deep breath thinking on how to ask it but nodded her head being determined to find out her answer now.

"Do you have a crush on Kaname?"

Well...Yuki **and **Zero not really, well actually not expecting that question at all had Yuki tripping over her feet but caught her balance while rubbing her head feverishly as for Zero, got aggravated and growled and picked up his pace. Asami quickly saw this and bowed over an over again.

"A-Ah! G-Gomen Yuki I didn't mean to say that question a-and sorry Zero if that made you uncomfortable...."

Her voice got softer and softer while apologizing to Zero since Asami could tell Zero didn't take a liking at all to her cousin. She was scared that he'd say something harsh to her for even bringing up that question. But apologized still the same as she kept her gaze on the ground finding it interesting then. Yuki who was blushing furiously and was thankful that the other girl couldn't see but calmed down after awhile and blinked hearing as she had..Apologized as well to...Zero?! She thought it was a bit strange but brushed it off sending a glance over to Zero with a glare of her own for him to zip his mouth since it looked like he was about to say something, but turned her attention back to Asami and smiled.

"Ah I don't mind Asami an well...Yes, I do hold feelings for Kaname-senpai and im in-debt to him since he saved me from a vampire five years ago."

Yuki held a sad look in her eye but it vanished as she continued to smile at her. Asami saw this but listened intently and nodded her head understandingly.

"I'll keep it a secret Yuki so I won't tell him."

. :**Zero's Pov **: .

Zero was done paying attention to the girly talk to whatever they were even talking about, he kept his eyes scanning the place while leading the way to see the chairman. His eyes turned once in awhile to look at the Kuran's cousin but turned his attention back to the front. He didn't understand on how she was related to him but shook his head. He lost his balance when he heard Asami ask Yuki that question about that Pureblood. He turned around to yell something harsh to the young girl but was silenced by seeing Yuki's glared. He turned around grumbling but listening and got caught off gaurd hearing her...Apologize? He shook his head finally realizing "_She is one confusing girl..."  
_  
. : **Normal Pov** : .

Asami held her finger to her lips as she closed her left eye as in a "I won't tell" look. Yuki sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"Arigato Asami, ah! It looks like were at the building."

Indeed they were, they made their way towards the chairmans office as Yuki knocked she head the chairman respond. They stepped inside as the chairman was waiting their with a warm smile on his face while looking directly at Asami.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Asami-chan!"


	5. Chapter 4

_. : Recap : ._  
_Indeed they were, they made their way towards the chairmans office as Yuki knocked she head the chairman respond. They stepped inside as the chairman was waiting their with a warm smile on his face while looking directly at Asami._

_"Welcome to Cross Academy Asami-chan!"_

. : **Chapter Four** : .  
Asami upon hearing Kein Cross smiled warmly while bowing in politeness to him then stood back up.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Asami-chan!"

"Thank you Cross-sama....But...May I talk to you about something....?"

Her voice was quiet again by the time she had finished speaking. Kein Cross upon hearing it, was saddened since he knew what it had to deal with to an extent. He smiled a sad smile while nodding his head yes.

"Of course Asami."

Yuki and Zero both looked at each other in total confusion, The Headmaster wasn't giddy like he usually is. They both looked at him upon seeing his face and knew it was something big, he nodded his head to the two to dismiss them. Both Yuki and Zero bowed and left, Yuki was first to leave while giving Asami a sympathetic look and left. Zero was out the door, but not before giving the girl one last look and left shutting the door behind him. Kein looked at Asami as Zero shut the door and gave her a sad look before opening his arms up and having the poor girl rushing to him crying...Spilling everything out to him about her parents death.

. : **Zero And Yuki's Pov** : .  
They were both silent upon leaving The Headmasters office. They were both confused and mainly Yuki who was worried about the girl. Yuki was the first one to speak and break the ice between them.

"I wonder why The Headmaster was so serious all of a sudden...."

Zero who was listening grunted in response, he was happy that he wasn't his usual giddy self. It really scared the guy, with them always mostly clinging to him. He sighed and ruffled his hair before replying.

"...Who knows, but it must be something with that girl."

He got a twamp on the head from the brown haired girl next to him and then she was punching him as he flinched every hit she made. Hey, she may not look like it but she could really punch when she wanted too and sad to say...He was and always seemed to be her punching bag.

"She has a name Zero! It's Asami! A-sa-mi!"

Great, there she goes again scolding him for something he didn't do right. Flinching once more of her hitting he got tired of it and rested his hand on top of her head and held her back.

"Ok ok! Her name is Asami, I get it already! So stop hitting me like im your punching bag."

Yuki pleased with her work stopped and smiled happily. But had a worried look on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about her and before they walked away they heard crying. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked outside before speaking.

"Hey Zero....?"

All she got out of him as a "hmm" as he was leaning against the wall between the windows as he had his eyes closed waiting for what his childhood friend had to say. She took it as a go to continue on so she did.

"What do you think Asami was crying about....Because I know I wasn't the only one who heard crying before we walked away from the door."

Her voice was soft and quiet, Zero knew she was worried about her new friend. He was slightly curious but as well, a _tad _bit worried for her. Woah, back up, _him_. Zero the cold-hearted guy who everyone was slightly scared of besides for Yuki was worried? Couldn't be, it might be because of his slight interest of the new girl. He shook the thought off in his mind as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling before replying back to her question.

"Who knows Yuki, but it really isn't our business to know unless she tells us herself. The only one's too know is the Headmaster and...That va- also Kaname...."

Frowning a bit at his reply she was about to hit him again but refrained from doing so since he did correct himself with the right name. But she couldn't help but too agree. It really wasn't their business too know, and it is true that Headmaster Cross and Kaname-senpai were the only ones **TOO **know. But she didn't want Asami, her new found friend to suffer alone. They both waited outside the door to be called back in when they were done talking.

. :**Normal Pov **: .  
Kein Cross, was saddened by hearing Asami cry, it always pained him to see her like this. Even though he knows the real reason to her parents death as she can't recall anything past that, only to the point of her adoptive parent's, but that was all. He ran his fingers through her hair to calm the poor girl down while soothing her with comforting words. As she calmed he smiled and wiped her tears away while continuing to hold his smile as he patted her head.

"Asami-chan should smile! She looks pretty when she has a smile on!"

As to this he went back to his old self and hugged the poor girl who was taken by surprise. Asami smiled and giggled while trying to get away from his grip.

"Cross-sama! Let me go, hehe."

Upon hearing the giggle he went into a fit of hugging her again, but then got a light bulb remembering that his two "_children"_ in the hallway.

"Zero, Yuki-chan you can come back in!"

The two hearing the voice of giddiness walked back in, but sweatdropped seeing the poor Asami in the clutches of the Headmasters grip. Asami sheepishly waved at the two with a smile on her face seemingly perfectly fine now. Upon seeing it Yukismiled and waved back and Zero? He just looked at her wondering how she could be fine after whatever happened when they were out. But shook the thought off hearing the crazed man speak.

"Yuki, Zero, I want you to show Asami to her room in where she will be staying at. Then go to sleep."

He smiled at the two warmly as Yuki pumped her fist uo smiling as well.

"Hai Cross-sama!"

Well Yuki was excited, Zero on the other hand just wanted to go to sleep **now**, but he let out a sigh and ruffled his hair before nodding his head in a "yes" manner. Smiling more he let go of Asami as she stumbled a bit but Yuki caught her. She smiled up at Yuki in a thank-you way as Yuki nodded her head. They all headed to the door and all bowing to him before leaving Asami was the last one to leave. She stopped at the door and looked back The Headmaster and smiled.

"Aritago Cross-sama."

And with that she took her leave. Kein was smiling, but got a weary look on his face. He made his way to the windows and looked up at the sky. He was very happy to see Asami again, and was very happy that she had survived the killing that her parents sadly died at, but was more worried about her happiness and her fate. _"How long __**will **__her happiness last Saika...Tadao."_He took a glance at a picture frame on his desk that showed the four of them including Asami in the arms of her mother as a baby, all the parents smiling the last day, before Saika and Tadao's call of time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note:: Ok, I'm soooo sorry for the delay! ~ I wasn't expecting my writers block to take this long ._.' But also cause I have to study for finals too ' (Next week) Ick. Anyways ya here is chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy :D.  
Also! Vampire Knights do not belong to me! Only Asami Kuran does :3.**

_. : Recap : .  
"How long __**will **__her happiness last Saika...Tadao."_He took a glance at a picture frame on his desk that showed the four of them including Asami in the arms of her mother as a baby, all the parents smiling the last day, before Saika and Tadao's call of time.

. : **Chapter Five **: .  
Upon leaving the Headmaster's office, Yuki and Zero were showing Asami where she would be staying at for the rest of the time she would be attending Cross Academy. The walk was slightly quiet...Ok maybe a tad bit _too _quiet. Yuki becoming slightly uncomfortable with the silence and decided to break it.

"S-so! Asami, even though your new here how do you like it so far?"

Yuki looked over to the girl next to her while smiling a bit awaiting her reply. She wanted to ask what the Headmaster and her talked about, but she remember what Zero had said that she'd tell when she wanted to so she pursed her lips shut to ask. Asami put on a thoughtful look while resting a finger on her lips in thought. She looked at Yuki smiling happily despite the fact of how she felt at that moment.

"It's absolutly wonderful here! The academy is very lovely."

Yuki couldn't help but smile back at the young girl, she pumped her fist in the air while walking still.

"Ah tomorrow I can't wait to have you meet my roomate Yori, she's my good friend i've known since eight grade. I think she'd be pleased to meet you, she's very nice."

She had a determined face on which made Asami laugh quietly.

. : **Zero's Pov **: .  
He was watching the two of them from behind. Yes, amazingly he wasn't the one leading. The silence he never minded, but this silence was heavy and it made him feel uncomfortable. Thank god for Yuki to break it. Upon hearing the girl's reply to Yukis question he began to study her more. It still hasn't sinked it that she this human girl is cousins to that Pureblood. She was more quiet not to mention shy, polite without the whole dominant tone. He began to get aggravated with just the thought. As he listened in on their conversation he couldn't help but wonder. He wanted to know what the Headmaster and her were talking about, but damn forbid him to ask cause of what he told Yuki. Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair, he just wanted to go to bed now. And his patients is wearing thin every minute that goes by.

"Hey Yuki, you remember where we're going don't you?"

His voice was bored but upon seeing her stiffen he knew she forgot where the extra room was, letting out sigh he began to go in front while stopping by Yuki and ruffling up her hair.

"Thought as much...Squirt."

He let out a small smile hearing her complaints.

. :**Normal Pov** : .  
Asami let out a quiet giggle seeing Yuki fix her hair as she had a pout on while glaring at Zero's back.

"Neh, Yuki we should follow him since you forgot."

Letting out a soft giggled Yuki sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Ya we should, hehe."

Catching up to him Asami thought up a question to ask Yuki as they went back to talking.

"Ah, Yuki....What is it like to be a Perfect?"

Yuki put her index finger to her lips while looking up at the ceiling in thought, then looked back at her smiling.

"Its real fun! But it's tough...Keeping all the Day Class girls away from the gates so Kaname-sama and the rest of the Night Class can get to their classes."

She let out a sigh in defeat just thinking of the stamped of the Day Class girls. Zero just twitched at the thought getting an "Irk" mark just imaging hearing the screams and "Kya's" from them.

"It's a waste for those girls, they don't know what they really are..."

Asami and Yuki both looked surprised hearing Zero speak..Well, sounding annoyed but non-the less speak. Yuki ran up in front of Zero and rested her hand on his forehead taking a closer look at him.

"Zero...Are you alright?"

Zero stared blankly at her before replying.

"Yes, why?"

Yuki was all over him checking his pulse, poking and probing him with tons of questions. Asami laughed while watching, poor Zero. Not to mention Zero looked like he was about ready to loose it anger veins started to pop up all around him and well he lost it.

"STOP TOUCHING ME LIKE I'M SORT OF DOLL!"

Well....With that said he stormed off and as for Yuki? She was on the ground sitting up smiling and did a thumbs up to Asami.

"Yup! He's alright!"

Laughing the two of them caught up with Zero who was already at her door waiting impatiently for them. Yuki smiled and opened the door for Asami.

"Ta-da! And here is your room!"

It was just her with no roommate, the room was simple and a decent size. She turned toward the two and bowed smiling.

"Thanks a lot you two, but go to bed you guys must be tired. See you in the morning then."

Yuki nodded her head saying goodnight as Zero nodded his head. As she closed the door the two of them made there ways back to their rooms.

**Next Day  
**Upon waking up Asami found the Day Class uniform on the table resting on the chair with a note attached.  
_Morning Asami!  
The Headmaster gave me this and told me to give it to you, I let myself in since you were still sleeping.  
Don't worry I just woke up and set it in, I believe it was around close to 7. Well see you in class Asami!  
~Yuki  
P.S. The arm band is what Zero and me wear showing that were Perfects, can't wait to work with you at dusk!_

She let out a laugh while looking at the uniform, it was cute and then saw the arm band. White with red trim going around the outside and the academy logo on it. Going into the bathroom she took a quick shower and did everything. She came out with the uniform on, she was surprised seeing how it fit her, not to loose and not to tight. She decided to leave her room and head to the classroom now wanting to be late. As she stepped outside she saw everyone bustling to their rightful classrooms. She made her way towards the building that the Headmaster told her to go, feeling everyone gaze on her she knew they wanted to know who this new person was, but she didn't want to bother since none came up to her and asked. If people knew that she was the popular Kaname Kurans cousin that wouldn't end up to pretty. She knew how much her cousin was popular with the girl's here and how the guys loath to be him, she thought back to Yuki and the look in her cousin eyes. She thought it was cute but then the thought of Zero was brought to her mind. How much he didn't like....Ok so like isn't the right word, more so..Despised? Ya thats pretty much it. It confused her so much, but he probably did have his reasons. Shaking off the thought she stood outside the classroom seeing as that at this point the students were in their classes. She spotted the teacher as he nodded his head understanding who she was. When he went in he heard the announcement and telling her to come in. Upon stepping in she saw Yuki and Zero smiling at them and made her way next to the teachers desk. She could feel all eyes on her, girls envious as her looks and guys just looking, made her go all shy and self-conscious.

"Ehm, yes well...Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Oh how she hated introducing herself, made her more shy then she already felt. Playing with the end of the uniform skirt she looked down at the floor then looked up at everyone, but pointed her attention at Zero. It was odd, but whenever she looked at his eyes they drew her in. She came out of the trance as everyone (besides Yuki and Zero) were anticipating to who she was. Smiling she bowed to the class and stood back up.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Asami Kuran."


	7. Chapter 6

_. : Recap: ._

_"Ehm, yes well...Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."_

_Oh how she hated introducing herself, made her more shy then she already felt. Playing with the end of the uniform skirt she looked down at the floor then looked up at everyone, but pointed her attention at Zero. It was odd, but whenever she looked at his eyes they drew her in. She came out of the trance as everyone (besides Yuki and Zero) were anticipating to who she was. Smiling she bowed to the class and stood back up._

_"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Asami Kuran."_

. : **Chapter Six** : .  
Oh boy, was that ever a mistake she should have thought of a different last name. The whole class was in a riot all the girls asking her what it's like to be Kaname Kurans cousin and all the guys just hitting on her. She felt a sweatdrop forming as she tried to get away from her classmates. Yuki was panicking for poor Asami, she went over to Zero's spot tugging on his sleeve.

"Come on Zero, we have to help Asami."

All the response she got was a grunt of protest from him, shaking his arm to get rid of her pulling he let out a sigh.

"She's fine, besides....THE TEACHER WILL CALM THEM DOWN."

He said it rather loudly gaining the teachers attention as Zero glared at him. The teacher got the meaning of it and cleaned his glasses while trying to gain control.

"Alright now class, sit back down in your seats....."

The whole class ignored him as they kept on crowding around Asami, she was starting to get really uncomfortable since she was catastrophic and stayed silent. Yup, on how she thought of it is that if she stayed silent they would all go and sit back down. Well sadly to say they didn't and the girls kept bothering her about Kaname an the guys just well....Watched her asking questions here and there. Since the teacher wasn't liking this he started to loose his patient and the more he was ignored the more his patients was wearing thin.

"ALL OF YOU SIT BACK IN YOUR SEATS OR YOU'LL ALL STAY FOR AFTERWARDS!"

Well....Before Asami blinked they were all sitting down sweatdrops forming from the teacher yelling, but also shivering cause of the threat all the girls didn't want to since they would be missing seeing The Night Class and the guys well....They had their reasons. Clearing his throat, yet again he pointed to the seat next to Yori seeing as it was empty. She made her way there taking her seat while smiling lightly at the girl as she did the same. As the techer started to talk Yori leaned toward her speaking quietly so they wouldn't get caught.

"Pleasure to meet you Asami-chan. I'm Yori."

She smiled faintly as she leaned over as well just as the teacher turned back towards the board.

"An the pleasure is all mine Yori-chan, but you can call me Asami."

Blinking a bit Yori nodded her head as she leaned back over.

"Then you can call me Yori as well."

They both smiled at each other as Yuki smiled more "_They've gotten along great already_." Yuki paid attention to the teacher writing down the notes on the board seeing how Zero was sleeping again. After she was down she rested her head on her desk closing her eyes an soon, found to be sleeping as well. Asami saw this and smiled lightly taking notes down for the both of them.

Soon class was over and somehow both Zero and Yuki managed not to get caught for sleeping again. When everyone was filing out Asami was waiting by the door for the other two Perfects since she was starting to help out. Once they had arrived Zero had a look on his face saying that he didn't want to be here and Yuki...Well she just looked how she usually did. They made their way toward the crowd of girls surrounding the other pair of gates hearing all the screaming of "Idol-senpai" or "Wild-senpai" and especially "Kaname-senpi." Sighing a bit she put on the arm band and got her determined face on.

"Right, I'm ready for this."

Yuki laughed as she took out her whistle that had on the side of it "Yuki's whistle keep your mitts off, Zero!" She blew into it getting the attention of the girls and arrived at the front of the iron gates while shooing the girls away and holding them back.

"Way past the curfew for The Day Class! Go back to your rooms. Hey you don't climb up the wall!"

Well, Yuki was getting to business and Zero, all he had to do was just glare at the girls to make them shiver and run away. Asami stood there by the tree watching them work, she then took a deep breath and started walking towards the mob of girls she saw the first time she arrived. Her attention was on a couple girls climbing a tree by the wall trying to "sneak" in.

"Get off from the wall! It is permitted not to disturb The Night Class at this time!"

It caught all of the girls attention hearing a new voice and the ones climbing the tree got spooked and fell on top of each other, Asami and the rest of them flinched. Making her way over to them she kneeled down.

"And this is one of the reasons not to climb trees...You girls alright?"

Once coming back to their senses some of the girls were murmuring about who this new girl was and the rest of them were getting excited knowing who she was. The three on the ground looked up at her glaring but then realized it was Asami...Asami Kuran, cousin to the famous Kaname Kuran. They got up quickly and bowed.

"We're so sorry Asami-san! We won't do it again!"

And with that said they ran away giggling actually talking to another Kuran. With a sigh Asami stood up with a blank face, watching them leave. Knowing the fact the girls will want to befriend her just to get close to Kaname, she already knows since the whole uproar in class this morning. All the time the girls who didn't know who it was finally realized who it was were whispering and talking amongst themselves. Her attention as well with the rest of them turned their attention towards the iron gates and all was in an uproar with the girls screaming their favorite guy's name. And of course....Aidou was soaking it all up. And Kaname, was smiling faintly towards Yuki and of course herself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Soooo sorry its been a couple months since i've last posted! I had been busy with getting ready for college and graduating. An I just graduated two days ago :]. So ya know that i'm done with all that stuff an not to worry bout grades or projects I should be getting more chapters done. Till maybe middle of June, I have to go to my college and do my placement testing, ick xP but othre than that hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if its short ~.**

. : **Chapter Seven **: .

Asami smiled back at her cousin, then went back to work with holding the mob of girls away from them. Yuki was trying her best to hold back the girls in front, but well....failed as she got pushed and landed close to the Night Class. Kaname, who saw this made his way over to her and kneeled down next to her helping her by her shoulders. The rest of the Day Class girls who saw this had envious looks in there eyes, but that got crushed within minutes seeing Zero glare at them. They ran for there lives making there way past Asami, who had to dodge from getting run over. Getting a sweatdrop she made her way over to her cousin, seeing Yuki on the ground she made her way over to them quickly kneeling down.

"Yuki! You ok? Your not hurt are you?"

She looked over the girl making sure she was fine with nothing being seen she sighed a relief. Yuki, laughed some and shook her head.

"Hmmm, I'm alright Asami, Kaname came over and made sure that I was alright as well. So no worries."

. : **Zero's Pov** : .

Zero, who was standing near a tree was staring with hatred at the Night Class since all the Day Class girls had finally left. He clenched his fists feeling disgusted with them all there, his stare turned to the Kuran cousin. She, a human and not tainted with the vampire stink was so much different then the pure blooded. The more he kept his gaze on her the more he felt relaxed, he didn't know what it was, but something about her just made him feel...at peace. He relaxed his pose looking at the Night Class to make sure they wouldn't do anything, but kept taking quick looks at Asami.

He was brought from the depths of his mind by a voice, a soft flowing girls voice. It couldn't have been Yuki's so the only one left was....

. : **Normal Pov** : .

"Zero?"

Asami waved her hand frantically in front his the silver haired teen who was un-responsive to the first few times she called his name. She began to worry when he seemed to be unfazed and oblivious to the world around him. He usually was uptight and alert no matter what, but now...He seemed, vulnerable? She let out a squeak of surprise hearing his voice and her hand motion was stopped by someone holding her hand.

"What...?"

His voice was very monotone and that it seemed that he was preoccupied with something else. She looked at Zero frowning a little at his speaking terms, it seemed more monotoned then before. Tugging her hand that was caught in the grasp of Zero trying to break free, he just wouldn't let go.

"Zero, you can let go of my hand. And you seemed out of it so...it...made me worry...."

His eyes looked into her's then slowly let his grasp go from her hand, letting what she said sink into his mind his stare turned cold. Flinching a little from his sudden mood change she backed away from him.

"Sorry...I'll leave you alone."

With that said she made her way over to her cousin and Yuki. As his gaze followed her he glared at Kaname who in back was glaring at him. Both Yuki, Asami and the Night Class sweatdroped feeling the atmosphere change from how it was to this despise feeling. While in other terms, between Kaname and Zero sparks were flying between the two. Asami coughed lightly and tugged on her cousins arm making him break the staring contest with him and conentrate on her, smiling lightly at her. Ruka seeing this hissed quietly, but was ignored as Asami smiled at him.

"Your going to be late for class."

He smiled warmly at her and rested his hand on her head, nodding he stood up and went to help Yuki stand. Yuki flushed and bowed thanking him for everything, in return he just smiled and like to Asami, rested his hand on top her head. She closed her eyes enjoying his presence as he the same. Asami was on the sidelines watching them smiling happily, then jumped letting out a squeek of surprise feeling another presence next to her.

"Ah~ Asami-chan your so cute. You won't mind me...taking some of your blood, would you?"

Aido licked his lips as he said this going nearer to her neck. Asami on the other hand froze up, having a mid flashback during that night when she had gotten attacked, but after that it was all a blurr. She felt his fangs on her neck not even breaking the skin, but that was enough for her. She broke out into a complete scream which knocked sense into him, and also scared the daylight outta the others. Kaname was by his cousins side in a flash, then within another flash slapped Aido across the cheek holding a very cold stare, more so then the other ones he's ever held at him. He took her into his arms cradling her like a small child, a child who was petrified going into hysterics of crying fits clinging onto his uniform.

The Night Class was slient, but all looking down upon Aido. They wouldn't really expect him to try anything **that **stupid, but apparently they were all proven wrong. Aido sat there on the ground holding his swollen red cheek looking away from them all, he got up and silently left towards the class. The rest of them looked after him and then towards Kaname, who started to walk towards the Headmasters office, but stopped and started to speak to them.

"You all go ahead to class...I'll be there shortly."

And with that said left them all standing there looking after them, as well with Yuki and Zero watching from worry to about ready to murder. As the rest of the Night Class took their leave following pursuit of the idiot Aido, Kain looked from the corner of his eye at Ruka then looked forward again seeing her face.

"You know, you shouldn't get so worked up about Asami, Ruka. She's not a threat to you, nor is she trying to take the gang leader away from you."

Ruka glared at him hissing silently under her breath then looking away from him. Ruka knew she wasn't, but she couldn't help, but feel jealous of this human girl who's somehow his cousin get attention like that and Yuki Cross. Both girls getting more attention then her, Ruka Souen. She wanted so badly for him to accept her feelings of her unrequited love for him and to drink her blood, just like that night.

"I know she isn't a threat, but its just difficult getting use to her."

Kain knew the real reason why, what she said was just half of it, he knew she was more jealous of Yuki. But left it as is and continued to walk in silence next to her, he hoped that one day he himself will be able to get the guts to tell her how he felt about her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: So, I'm soooo extremely sorry for not making ANY of my stories lately!!! D: I've been uber busy since I've started college and things goin on e.o but I will try to upload and write some. But my goodness just tryin to write is hard e.o its been ever since I've known what was goin on in my stories xD But here is my VK story hope you all enjoy!**

. : **Chapter Eight** : .

. : **Kaname's Pov**: .

As Kaname made his way towards the chairman's office he took a glance down at his cousin who was still in shock and shaking, holding her closer he could feel her shaken lessen, but she was still very much out of it. Knocking on the door he waited patiently and came face to face with the chairman.

"Ah! Kaname-San what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in class?"

His expression was clearly stating confusion as his eyebrows were raised. Never had Kaname missed class, but Cross must've known it was serious for him not to be there. Then his eyes darted to what was in his arm, surprised he lead the Pure-blood into the room and closing the door.

Kaname sat down on the couch while still holding onto Asami who wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Kaien made his way over to them and sat in the chair opposite from Kaname and held a serious look on his face. Looking at Kaname and to the state of Asami he clasped his hands together while resting his chin on them.

"Aido."

That one word made Kaien let out a sigh shaking his head. He knew what had happened to Asami and her fear of vampires, besides Kaname who she wasn't of course. But worry lingered into his eyes as he looked at the proud Kuran.

"You can leave her here Kaname, she'll be safe. You go to class you can pick her up afterwards."

Kaname was actually hesitant even if it didn't show. Of course he could trust the Headmaster, he did put his trust into the Kuran family, him in charge to coexist with humans one day as he dreamed too. Nodding his head he tried to detach himself from her grip but she wouldn't let go. Sighing he took her face into his as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Asami, I have to go to class, stay here with the Headmaster. I'll come afterwards to get you."

. : **Normal Pov** : .

Upon hearing her cousin's words she gripped tighter to him, she could hear him let out a sigh as she felt his hand on top of her head as he massaged her head. She didn't want to let go fearing that he wouldn't return or something would happen to him, but she loosened his hold on his clothes. She felt him kiss her forehead and give her a quick hug and headed to the door.

"I'll be back later tonight to come get her."

And with that he left. She brought her knees close to her chest as she rested her chin on her knee caps as she held a distant look. Kaien let out a small smile and stood up while going somewhere and coming back and resting a blanket over Asami's shoulders. Asami took a quick look up and relaxed a little seeing as it was only the Headmaster, and went back to her position. Kaien smiled a little more and went back to his desk to do some more work.

"Headmaster Cross…? You think he'll come back for me…?"

Cross looked towards the girl hearing her voice he held a sad expression, but he closed his eyes and went back to writing.

"Of course he will Asami-Chan, Kaname will never a break a promise. Especially to you."

And with that said the two sat in silence.

. : **Meanwhile **: .

Yuki and Zero were both finishing up with their guardian duties, making sure no suspicious sneaking around girls were going to be seeing the Night Class. Yuki was worried for Asami, she never seen someone so, so terrified of vampires before. And she did look pretty out of it after Aido's stunt, she's also never seen Kaname that mad before. Well, she has, but never truly that mad, he usually hid it from everyone, but it is understandable since Asami IS his cousin. But even still.

"Hey, look where your going…"

Zero had apparently stopped her from walking into a tree. Staring blankly then blinked and started to laugh she scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly as she looked up at Zero. She had worry held within her red orbs, she couldn't help but to since Asami was Kaname-Senpai's cousin. And she did get along with the girl and thought of her as a friend so of course she'd be overly worried.

"Eh hehe, thanks Zero. If you didn't stop me I'd-"

She got stopped in the middle of her sentence from a bonk on the head.

"Ow, Zero what was that for?!"

Her anger flared as she was going in to punch him, but Zero just put his hand up and kept her distance from him as he had a bored expression on. This always happened and they were so use to it.

"Tch, you shouldn't get over worried about that girl. I'm sure she's fine."

Yuki looked at Zero as she stopped and smiled lightly at him and then nudging his elbow with a mischief look on her face.

"Eh, Zero's actually worried about someone? This is a whole new side Zero."

She started to run off, but than turned around to face Zero and cupped her hands so her voice could be carried.

"Go to the Headmasters office! I'm sure Kaname-Senpai brought her there I'll finish up with the look out for tonight!"

And with that said Yuki made her way off running again leaving the silver haired teen behind letting out a sigh.

. : **Zero's Pov** : .

As he turned around and made his way towards the Headmasters office he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He "Tsked" at the thought of even worrying about that Pure Blooded cousin. He didn't even know why Yuki would ever think about that, about anyone actually. The only person he had some sort of concern about was Yuki. Letting out a sigh he ruffled his hair and realized he was in front of the chairman's door. Letting his left eye twitch he really did wonder why he even came here not to mention of even listening to Yuki. He grumbled under his breath, but reliantly was going to knock on the door before having it fling open to see the Headmaster smile happily.

"Zero you came to see father!"

Zero's eye twitched again as he turned around and started to leave, but was held back as he felt weight on his leg.

"No! Zero-Chan don't leave father since you came so far! Call me father!"

Zero was trying to shake the chairman off from him, but he just wouldn't let go and his temper was thinning out.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN DO THAT!"

He was shaking his leg trying to get the Headmaster to let go, but as usual he wouldn't, but his attention was turned to seeing someone move on the couch. Realizing who it was Zero stopped and the chairman let go as he got a smiley face on and went to poke Zero's cheek.

"Ah~ Zero came to see how Asami-Chan was? That is very unusual."

He turned and punched the chairman and made his way to the door, but stopped hearing his voice being called.

. : **Normal Pov : .**

Asami's mind was still on the event that had happened with Aido, she didn't even hear the commotion behind her; until she heard his voice. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of silver hair. She slowly came to her senses as she mindlessly started to slightly reach her hand to him.

"Zero…"

Her voice was so quiet she saw him stop, not sure if he heard her or not, but when he turned around she saw in his eyes that were shocked and held possibly, worry? But judging by the fact on how Zero's personality it wouldn't be likely. She continued to reach her hand to him, hoping she'd be able to come back from the depths of the past. Coming back to her senses she felt a presence that warmed her hand up, blinking a few times she looked at her hand seeing someone had their hand over hers, following upwards to the face she stared for a minute before feeling the presence next to her. Hearing a grunt she felt a hand on her head.

"Sleep…"

Blinking a few times coming back from her thoughts her eyes began to clear up as she looked over at Zero with a curious look, but smiled warmly.

"Why is Zero-San here? I know you don't like Kaname…"

Her voice was ever flowing like the leaves falling to the awaiting Earth upon Fall. It'd put anyone into a trance, and Zero had to pay close attention to not get drawn into her voice. Seeing him shake his head his stare turned into a hard glare.

"Tsk, don't think I'm doing it for that stupid Pure-blooded vampire. Yuki wanted me to check up and see how you were, she wouldn't shut up about you…"

Letting out a soft giggle she closed her eyes while feeling his hand still perched upon her head. She felt better with Zero close by, she didn't know why or understand it, but with him around she felt at ease. Just like her cousin, and before she drifted off into sleep she quietly spoke.

"Well then…tell Yuki-San that I'm fine and Zero…thank you…"

Her voice dropped at the end as sleep consumed her mind washing her over from the whole day. But she left a small smile upon her lips being at peace with this silver haired boy, as he looked down at her with curious and wonder left in his mind.


	10. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE! I'm SO sorry for not updating for a few years. College has been putting me to work hardcore. I'm really happy for everyone being super patient with me and I love every single one of you from the bottom of my heart! And it also makes me really happy to see so many people like this story! I'll try to post stories up quicker, but I'm not sure if I can keep to it, but I will try for you all! I hope you enjoy this!

. : **Chapter Nine **: .

As time went by and the hours came and went Zero still was sitting in the Headmaster's office with the sleeping Asami resting on his shoulder. His arm resting around the couches back his gaze held a hard gaze outside the windows. It was now 1 A.M. in the morning and Yuki had popped into the office to check up on the girl, she had left and went to her dorm room to sleep as Zero was stuck. He did not want to stay and be in the same presence as that filthy pureblooded vampire, but there was no way he could get up without waking the sleeping girl.

Letting a sigh of frustration out he did not want to be here any longer. He was tired and getting grouchy, but he could leave if he wanted to without caring rather or not he woke the sleeping girl or not. If he did that he would hear from the Headmaster who had taken a leave quiet suddenly which irked the male more. Leaning his head back against the couch he closed his eyes for awhile to rest his eyes, but still held his guard up. He let his thoughts wonder about, racking up his brain. Why had he bothered to stay, and not only that - - take her hand when she was reaching out towards him. Some odd reason he felt drawn to do so, feeling his left eye twitch in annoyance at his own damn feelings for an unknown reason he opened them back up. He glared outside, but his attention was taken away from hearing the door open.

"About damn time you came back Headmaster."

He turned his head towards the door, but then glared harder. Instead of being the Headmaster like he had hoped it would be was instead the filthy Pureblood. Making his glare more intense; the proud Kuran prince paid no heed, instead he slightly glared back at him before speaking.

"And what are you doing here Zero? Isn't it past your time of sleep? But also, to what do I _owe_ of you being here with my cousin."

Kaname's voice was hard and full of ice. He didn't know why the Level E vampire/hunter was here, or better yet, near **HIS** cousin for that matter. It made him feel on edge and cautious. Making his way to face the silver haired male his eyes held his stare as Zero closed his eyes turning his head away from the Pureblood.

. : **Zero's Pov** : .

He had no reason to answer the Pureblood, detesting the vial creatures of the night. Though very late he could just stand up and leave the room without reply, he'd know that would make the other male mad but wouldn't do anything but let it go. Letting the thought and idea sink in he felt movement on his shoulder making him turn his head just slightly to see the sleeping girl nestle her head more in a comfortable position on his shoulder. It irked him terribly to why he didn't just leave after seeing how she was doing by Yuki's will. Snapping from his thoughts his eyes narrowed at the prince before him sneering.

"Tsk, I heard you the first time… no need to get into a fit."

He smirked as he saw Kaname's eye barely twitch in annoyance. Feeling a smirk appear onto his lips he left it there to bask in the glory for awhile before the creature spoke.

"Then if you heard me please do explain why you are _here_."

Kaname's voice was on edge and he was losing his patients greatly, and all the more matter to make Zero's smirk widen. Resting more into the couch he laid his right arm over the back of the couch keeping his gaze on the Pureblood.

"Maybe I was here to kill her, even though she isn't of your kind."

After that sentence he felt the presence of the demon in front of him with his hands on his neck in a death grip as Zero pulled out Bloody Rose holding it at where Kaname's heart resides in: finger on the trigger to pull if any more danger.

"Careful of your actions _vampire_, wouldn't want to wake up your cousin now would yarms. Looking back down at her he felt a small smile grace his lips. He was glad that she was alive, and that she hadn't remembered anything. His thoughts drifted back to Yuki Cross. The Chairman's adoptive daughter and Perfect if it was on her order for him to check on her then he guess he could live with it. She was after all _his_ girl. And he would obey any command she'd tell that creature.

Once opening her bedroom door, he walked in closing it behind him and walking to her bed. Pulling down the covers he laid her body on the mattress and pulled the covers over her body since her body temperature was dropping. Kissing her forehead lightly he started to lean up but halted after hearing her voice.

"Kaname-nii… Zero did nothing wrong. It was my fault he was there."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stared back up at her cousin's face while still looking half asleep; eyes glazed over as she felt him mess with her hair as he sat down on her bed.

"Why do you say it's your fault Asami?"

As much as he was smart and could understand what people were talking about in tough situations, he didn't follow through on what his cousin was talking about. How could it be her fault? He didn't understand that and wanted to know quite badly. He couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile bestow on his lips as he saw his cousin let out a yawn as her eyes met his, seeming more awake now.

"I guess I instinctively reached out for him… Yuki asked for him to see how I was doing and he was about to leave, but after that it's just a blurr.."

Her voice drifted off as she was lost in thought of something, and Kaname just stared off into space replaying what she had said. Of course Zero mentioned Yuki's name, and hearing the confirmation from his cousin he knew it was true then. Shaking it off he rested his hand on her head before standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Well, I guess I'll let it slide with him then. Just go back to sleep then okay?"

He stared at her as she returned the stare nodding her head with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Of course, and have fun with classes."

A smile appeared on his lips as he shook his head.

"How do you know I have classes?"

He stared at her as she let out a giggle.

"I'm sure my cousin never skips out of classes at all. He's too good for that."

He let out a chuckle as he petted her head before heading to the door making his way out. But before doing so he left it cracked open a bit more and spoke.

"You may possibly be right, good night Asami."

And with that the door shut completely leaving the girl alone as she stared at it.

"Good night Kaname."

**. : Asami's Pov : .**

With that she continued to sit up in her bed staring outside. Her mind was too much in a buzz to go back to sleep for now so she let her mind wander around like usual. She couldn't get the feelings off that Zero actually stayed for that long, or however long it was. Sure Yuki asked him to, but he could have left, why didn't he? She shook her head side to side as she stared at the stars. There were so many out and there seemed to be countless of them.

Asami huddled closer into the sheets since she was shivering. As much as her mind was buzzing, her thoughts kept drifting back to the silver haired male. Despite how he came off, she couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her lips. With that she laid back down on her bed and brought the sheets closer to her as she snuggled into them. Her eyes began to close and her mind went back to that male.

"… You're a strange one, Zero."

And those last words, the dream world consumed her mind.

**. : Next Day : .**

Hearing a ringing a small thin hand reached over and turned off the alarm clock. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched out letting some joints pop here and there as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Removing herself from the covers she realized that she had slept in her uniform the previous night. Making her way to the bathroom she brushed her hair and teeth and fixed the uniform, which wasn't terrible. No one would be able to tell she slept in it.

Looking over that she was presentable she grabbed her bag from the back of her desk chair and left the room before closing it. As she stepped outside she soaked up the sun smiling as it felt warm against her skin. Making her way towards the building she was happy in her own world till she heard her name being called.

"Ms. Kuran!"

Blinking her eyes she stopped in her tracks looking around. Finally her eyes spotted a male who she remembered being in her class yesterday waving his hand frantically and running towards her.

"Oh, good morning Saito."

She smiled at the male who in return just blushed. He then shook his head from side to side and had a look of determinism? She couldn't tell at this point his aura was just beaming brightly. Tilting her head to the side a few strands of her hair fell into her face as she held a curious look.

"What is it Saito?"

Saito just melted, her voice was just so… smooth and relaxing and just so cute. He composed himself as he cleared his throat.

"Ms. Kuran, I was wondering if. If. If…"

The poor boy was stuttering Asami thought he was going to die. She waved her hand in an up and down movement with a slight giggle.

"Relax and think what you say before you speak."

He listened and had his determined look again.

"I was wondering if you would go with me to the social ball tonight."

Asami only blinked her eyes at him. _Social Ball?_ Why didn't she hear anything about it? They possibly were going to speak of it today, and it was no wonder everyone seemed to be excited. Smiling sheepishly she bowed.

"I'm sorry Saito, I must decline. Thank you though for asking me."

She stood back up and gave him an apologetic smile; he didn't seem down about it instead he was blushing.

"A-ah! Don't worry about it Ms. Kuran."

She pursued her lips together at the way he was addressing her.

"You can call me Asami, you don't need to be so formal."

She let out a small giggle as he apologized; in turn they departed as she continued her way towards the building. She had a feeling that today was going to be a busy day.

She hated when she was right. The whole classroom was pretty much in an uproar as students were everywhere talking amongst themselves. Making her way to her spot next to Yuki who was currently yawning she smiled and seemed awake seeing the girl.

"Good morning Asami."

Smiling back she took her seat.

"Morning Yuki. So, what's going on?"

Asami had a feeling what it was, but it was good to get the positive note if she was correct or not. Yuki sat straight up instead of slouching on her desk as she smiled.

"It's for the Social Ball. We're the ones who're in charge decorating this year."

"Oh, so when do we start decorating?"

Asami cocked her head to the side in curiosity. The ball would be probably that day or tomorrow she was only guessing since this is the first for her.

"We start decorating now! Alright everyone let's go decorate!"

The class rep was very enthusiastic about the ball. She then watched as all the girls started to hurry towards the gym where it would be held at. Before the Yuki and she could move the class rep stopped Yuki.

"Remember Yuki, if you don't do well on the exams, I'll haunt you forever."

Yuki had a shocked look on her face or more frightened as the two of us watched him leave. Yuki was hanging her head as a depressed cloud was hanging over her.

"Oh man…"

Asami let out a giggle as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll help you if you need it."

**. : Later On : .**

Everyone was busy preparing for the dance tonight as the gym looked brilliant. During the preparations Yuki got a lecture from the Class Rep because all she wrote was her name. Asami was busy putting on her dress that Kaname gladly sent her. Twirling around in it she couldn't help but smile lightly. It was very lovely she had to admit. Reaching to her knee caps it was a shoulder cut off blue dress.

Tying ribbons the side of her hair she nodded her head approving her look. Closing her door and locking it she made her way towards the gym area.


End file.
